


Her only one

by LittleDeadMaiden



Category: Best Friends Forever (Webcomic)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-03
Updated: 2016-02-03
Packaged: 2018-05-18 01:22:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5892691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleDeadMaiden/pseuds/LittleDeadMaiden
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Kamri left to San Juan she was really pissed off. It is obvious that when you're pissed off you think of those who support you, so who is it for Kamri? Who is "the one"?<br/>All characters belong to Mickey Quinn and her wonderful webcomics Best Friends Forever.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Her only one

Winter, especially Christmas time in San Juan was far more warmer than in New Jersey, but one teenage girl's mood wasn't cheered by this fact. Kamri looked up at the sky thinking about her relationship with Vincent, if what they have had could be called one. They did hook up, but the quarterback has never had any romantic feelings towards her, and she knew it. Her gay radar was stronger than Louis' for sure, but her heart was still beating faster as she saw her ex-"boyfriend" even if he had fallen for his bestie. The young Bijapur has never bothered her, she actually quite liked the guy as he was tough inside and sweet for the majority of people he interacts with. Once Kamri has even thought that the similarity of her and Teddy's inner personalities motivated Vincent to date her, and she was still unsure if that guess was true or not. Probably it WAS true.  
The other person who Kamri has been thinking about since she arrived to San Juan was Louis. This blonde gay boy annoyed her massively, and at the same time he was sweet and nice. Kamri didn't know how to act with the guy, truly, as he mostly was being an asshole, and seemed to never care about anything apart from his own face and wallet. The Puerto Rican girl knew about his crush for Andre, but never said a thing as it could have annoyed her friend (and the football team if John would have had found out).  
Leaning on her huge pillow Kamri whined and breathed out as the tension in her muscles went off. She looked at her phone, waiting for the reply of one person who has been there for her to release any kind of stress or whatever. The only person who knew about her concerns, the only one who she could talk to in an angry manner and still be accepted. She could have probably called this "crush at first sight", but she felt a much stronger bond than the one which she has ever had with a guy. Her love, her baby was a year older than her, so she has never expected anyone to reveal the identity of her beloved one.  
The cheerleader jumped off her bed, grabbed her phone and moved towards the wall with a huge mirror. In the reflection she saw dull face, blurry, but fiery brown eyes and a slim figure. Her posture said "fuck off, I'm deeply in depression", and she agreed with it. Her one and only medicine was far back in Jersey, waiting for Kamri to come back from the family visit. Kamri walked closer to the wall and looked at the dozen of handmade bracelets on her left wrist. She looked at the contrast between white stones and tanned skin. She though of her date - what if those bracelets would be a crap gift? But, on the other hand, what else could she give to a person who already has everything. Her girlfriend definitely had everything. Even Kamri herself. And Kamri liked to belong.  
She started taking the bracelets off by pulling the thread which was tied into a knot. Kamari's fingers were completely different from her girlfriend's - the older girl's fingers were much softer than her own. The cheerleading and sports overall has made Kamri's hands tough and sometimes swollen, and that really annoyed her. However, her girlfriend liked the toned body that Kamri had, and would probably never let her skip any practices. Her girlfriend's hands, however, felt a lot nicer when they were having sex - small fingers made Kamri's vision go blurry and her hips to rock towards the hand that was teasing her clit.  
The bracelets were thrown into the bag that Kamri was planning on taking with her to the airport, and then give them to her girlfriend as she was going to see her the first thing the damn plane lands. Kamri couldn't wait to hug her princess, to kiss her and to fuck her. Because of her fingers, Kamri could have scratched the sensitive skin, but with those skills gained from relationships with guys, especially Vincent with his never existing hard on, helped her a lot. Her girlfriend moaned, shouted and squirmed as her clit was being teased by Kamri, who loved those sounds escaping her girl's mouth. She loved dominating, however it wasn't really true of their relationship - they both had the lead. Staring at the mirror, Kamri started taking off her pajamas by sliding her hand under the elastic of pants which she wore when she was back at her family's house. She used the other hand to squeeze left nipple through the fabric of her pajama t-shirt. As she started rubbing her clit, she thought of her girlfriend's mouth, and fingers, and eyes and everything that turned her on every time they had sex. The rough skin of her hands was keeping her from drowning in her fantasies, and made memories of her shags with Vincent as he tried his darnest to make her come. Poor boy. Well, he wasn't the only one with whom Kamri faked orgasm, and he current girlfriend was the only one who has ever made her feel the real pleasure. She pushed fingers into her vagina, bringing the other hand to replace it and rub the clit more intense. Kamri wasn't much of a moaner when it came to masturbation, but as she looked at her own reflection it made her want herself. As she continued fucking herself with fingers, her legs started shaking, and well, it wasn't really comfortable to do it while standing, so she's moved back to her bed. She lied down on her back and spread her legs. The inner part of her thighs were all wet and sticky, and she thought of her girlfriend licking it off her legs and then placing herself over the older girl's mouth making her lick and swallow all her juices. Her fingers were all wet, making sloppy noises as she increased the speed. Stomach muscles became tense, and she felt her body stretching and then relaxing, what made her look like she just finished running a marathon.  
After she came, Kamri wiped her hands on her bedsheets, and leaned over to the other edge of her bed, fetching the phone. She unlocked it immediately, and started searching for the name of her dear. She desperately wanted to call her. She needed to hear her voice or her brain would melt. She started the call, and waited. The sounds around her died and all girl's attention was concentrated on the phone. Then someone picked up.  
\- Hey, I couldn't wait to hear your voice,- Kamri blushed as she's realized how embarrassing her call might have sounded.  
\- I'm glad that you called, silly. Do you really think that I could get mad because of it?  
\- No, it's just...,- Kamri thought of Vincent, football team, cheerleader squad and their school. Who if not HER could have helped her to handle all of this shit? - I just wanted to say thanks.  
Her girlfriend laughed. Kamri knew that right now her smiling face looked stupid and too lovey-dovey, but she didn't give a fuck.  
\- It's alright, Kamri. You know that I'm always there if you need me. See you in two days.  
\- Yeah. BTW, I love you, Ken...  
\- Love you too.  
She hang up. Well, this call made Kamri think about the jock that she dated recently - it wasn't only Vincent who fell for the Bijapur charms.

**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoyed reading this fanfic and if you like this couple, leave a comment and I will write more about those two.


End file.
